Pastel
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: Por que ante los ojos de Lovino,el pastel de su hermano siempre sería mejor.


Cocinar era algo que le encantaba, pero casi nunca lo hacia. Por que cada vez que preparaba algo le atacaba el pensamiento de que su hermano lo haría mucho mejor.Sí, Feliciano era mejor en todo. En cocinar, dibujar y comerciar. Todos lo querían. Hasta el idiota de España lo quería.

¿Pero que había de él?

Lovino siempre sintió esa inferioridad con su hermano. Por que el no era tan lindo ni le interesaba andar abrazándose con todos. Por que él no podía llegar a ser tan bueno.

Ese día quiso preparar un pastel, él cual ante los ojos de alguien cualquiera se veía bastante bien. Pero Lovino solo podía compararlo con lo que hacia su hermano. Miro el pastel con desprecio y lo tiro al piso. Él nunca podría hacerlo bien, nunca lo podría hacer como su hermano.

Quería a Feliciano pero a la vez lo odiaba. Y se odiaba asimismo por sentirse inferior, por no poder hacer lo que le gustaba comparándose con su hermano. Se puso de cuclillas en el piso y con ambas manos tomo el merengue esparcido, arrojándolo hacia la pared.

Suerte que esa bomba dulce no le pego al español que recién entraba a la cocina, el cual se limito a ver al italiano y sonreírle ligeramente. Lovino ante ese gesto sólo le devolvió una mirada de desprecio y se levanto dispuesto a salir de la cocina, pero los brazos del español lo detuvieron.

_-Es el segundo pastel de la semana que termina adornando nuestra cocina-_decía el español con aquella voz tranquila y ligeramente divertida-_¿Por qué no dejas que probemos tu pastel, Lovi?_

Lovino bajo la mirada y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, soltando a su vez uno que otro insulto. No dejaría que Antonio se burlase de él y comparara su pastel con el que hacia Feliciano. Por eso nunca dejaba que lo probara, se ahorraría escuchar de nuevo que su hermano es mejor.

Llego a zancadas a su habitación y se encerró de un portazo. No volvería a preparar un pastel nunca. La voz del español podía oírse al otro lado de la puerta, insistente a saber que le ocurría al italiano.

Lovino le puso seguro a la puerta y fue a acostarse. Seguramente Antonio se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz. O al menos eso parecía veinte minutos después, cuando ya no podía oírlo detrás de su puerta. Se recostó de lado y abrazo la almohada mas cercana.

Sí, así estaba bien. Pretendería que no paso nada en la cocina y obligaría al español a hacer lo mismo. Cerró los ojos pero el auto-consuelo no aliviaba la opresión de su pecho. Se sentía mal y no podía remediarlo.

De nuevo un llamado a la puerta. ¿Es que Antonio no entendía?

Se levanto de la cama, dispuesto a darle el ultimátum al español para que lo dejara en paz. Pero al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue un bulto de merengue y pan deforme en las manos del español.

_¿Sabes, Lovi? Me costo mucho rescatar un poco del pastel, pero esta muy bueno. ¿No quieres comerlo conmigo?_

Era lo último que le permitia. ¿Habia tocado a su puerta solo para eso? Estaba mintiendo seguramente, ése pastel no era bueno. No era bueno nada de lo que el hacia. Con gesto de enfado tiro de nuevo al piso aquellos restos del pastel tan odiado.

_¡Eres un mentiroso, ¿lo sabias?Déjame en paz y lárgate._

El español se quedo inmóvil frente a él y aquel gesto alegre abandono su semblante. La seriedad se hizo presente a la vez que un deje de tristeza.

_Eres un maldito mentiroso. ¿Por que no te vas con Feliciano? Él seguramente te preparara algo que te guste y hasta puede venir a vivir contigo que yo me largo_

El español negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo el verdadero significado de las palabras del italiano. Antonio nunca se había parada a pensar como se sentiría Lovino siempre que lo comparaban con su hermano en las reuniones. Él mismo había pecado alabando a Feliciano sin detenerse a pensar sobre sus sentimientos. Le había hecho daño a Lovino y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta. Aprovechando la cercanía extendio los brazos y apretó al italiano contra su pecho

_Perdona, Lovi. Tu pastel de verdad estaba muy bueno, no quiero que te vayas. Con quien quiero vivir es contigo, no con tu hermano. Te quiero a ti._

Lovino no podía creer las palabras que escuchaba. Tendría que ser otra mentira. ¿Quien lo escogería a él sobre su hermano? Era imposible. Intento zafarse de nuevo, pero aquellos brazos solo lo apretaban más y la voz del español, cada vez mas ahogada en la tristeza, le repetía que solo lo quería a él…que le perdonase.

Dejo de pelear, permitiendo que el español lo abrazara. ¿La tristeza es capaz de ser fingida? No sabia si era mentira o verdad, pero Antonio mientras mas se lo repetía más le hacia sentir que era verdad. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquel par de lagunas verdes que se habían formado en los ojos del español y con un gesto que apenas podía fingir como indiferente acaricio sus mejillas húmedas limpiando las lagrimas a su paso.

_Te preparare otro pastel…deja de llorar, idiota._

Y ante esas palabras una sonrisa pequeñísima apareció en el rostro de Antonio.Sí, su Lovino de siempre. Por que ante esas palabras comprendió que no se iría de su lado, pero vamos, el hermano mayor de los Italia nunca seria tan cursi como para decirlo de esa manera. Estaba feliz…tan feliz que beso la frente del italiano contra su voluntad, a la vez que tomándole de la mano volvían a la cocina.

Esta vez probarían juntos el pastel.


End file.
